


Friendship, Love and Loyality

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, Love and Loyality

Commander Lee Crane walked across the institute grounds from the housing area where he kept a small condo to the admin building where Admiral Nelson's penthouse sat. He could have driven over, but he decided to leave his sports car sitting parked in its usual spot. The time he spent walking would hopefully calm his nerves. Normally spending the weekend with Harry made him anxious and in a hurry to get to his lover. But this was their first Valentines Day as a couple and as he fingered the velvet box in his coat pocket, he couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision about his gift to Harry.

Lee had agonised for months over what to get his lover. There wasn't much Harry wanted that he couldn't go out and buy for himself, which was why is why Lee's gift to Harry was so important. He wanted it to represent their love and the years of friendship they shared since their days on the Nautilus together and not have it be something Harry would just sit on a shelf in his office. He'd used precious shore leave time to visit the copious jewelry stores in Santa Barbara, looking for just the right gift.

At first he'd looked at matching bands to mark their commitment to one another. But he figured that was too presumptuous and would raise too many questions should anyone notice the rings. Once he nixed the ring idea, Lee revisited some of the same jewelry stores he liked the best. This time he looked at gold chain bracelets but quickly decided they were more his style than Harry's. Watches were out. Harry had a whole drawer full of them that were gifts of appreciation from the Navy and other organizations that went unused because the Admiral preferred to wear his old faithful leather banded watch. Lee's next idea was a gold chain and pendant. Looking at the selections of medallions, he imagined how they would look nestled in the russet curls on Harry's chest. He thought about what it would be like to catch glimpses of the chain around Harry's neck from his usually unbuttoned collar and know that Harry was wearing something he'd given him. It effected him more than he wanted it to while he was in public so he decided to get out of the hustle and bustle of the weekend shoppers.

Although he decided to put off making any decision, he knew he couldn't wait too much longer to find Harry's Valentine's Day gift. Seaview was due to go out to sea and would be out until the day before Valentine's. He'd wandered around the tourist area of town, dodging the other pedestrians and then he turned down a quiet alley. Looking in the windows of the less visited shops, Lee found a quaint antique shop. Curiosity drew him in and as he looked around he knew he had to bring Harry back to this place another time. His lover would love some of the items and while he could buy any one of the antiques or collectibles for him, it was not what he intended for a gift this time. However, as he walked by glass cabinet, he saw what could be the perfect gift. The older woman behind the counter told him about the gift he choose, its meaning and history and after he told her who it was for, she insisted he take it with her blessing and good wishes. Lee had carried the box in his pocket for the entire weeklong cruise, caressing the velvet every time he felt nervous or unsure.

Now the closer he got to the administration building and Harry's penthouse, the more unsure he became. Questions like, would Harry like it? And, would he want to wear it?, ran through his mind. Thankfully today was Valentine's Day and he'd be able to give Harry his gift after dinner. Lee wasn't sure he'd have made it through the weekend.

Giving the box in his pocket one last caress, Lee opened the door to the penthouse calling, "Harry..."

xxxxx

Harry had surprised him with an uncommonly simple but romantic dinner, considering Harry's passion for gourmet food. They ate in front of the fireplace, feeding each other in the candlelight as they listened to the soft saxophone jazz on the hi-fi.

With dinner finished and their dishes stacked in the sink, they sat contentedly on the sofa with a glass of Irish whiskey in front of them along with steaming plates of homemade apple pie. Lee couldn't stand it any longer, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box, setting it in front of Harry without a word.

"What's this?" Harry asked picking up the box, turning it over I his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Lee simply answered.

"For me?" Harry asked with some surprise. He reached under the pillow next to him and pulled out a square box, setting it on the table and pushing it toward Lee. "For you."

"You first," Harry insisted when Lee picked up the box.

"No, you," Lee argued needing Harry to open the gift.

"We'll do it together," Harry compromised.

Both men turned their respective boxes over in their hand, but when Harry saw Lee start of remove the lid, he held his gift and watched his lover.

Lee gasped as he removed the lid and saw the simple gold rope bracelet. He remembered looking at this very one while he'd been shopping. "Oh Harry," he said quietly. "Put it on me." Setting his unopened box in his lap, Harry took the bracelet Lee was holding up and clasped it around his left wrist. "I love you," Harry whispered, kissing Lee's palm when he'd finished.

"You didn't open it," Lee said pointing to the unopened box still in Harry's lap.

"I wanted to watch you," Harry explained, picking the black velvet box back up. Flipping open the top, he whispered, "Lee," breathlessly as he pulled the contents of the box out and looked at the antique mans ring.

"The hands are for the years of friendship we have shared. The heart is for love and the love I have for you. And the crown is for loyalty and my loyalty to you and Seaview," Lee said quietly with a waver in his voice. "There is an inscription too," he pointed out and watched as Harry turned the ring toward the light so he could read the words engraved inside.

"All my love."

The carved words were old and worn slightly from the man who had first worn the ring first but Harry didn't care. It was the meaning that counted and Lee couldn't have found a better gift. He listened as Lee told him about the woman he'd purchased the ring from. It had been her husband's wedding band and he'd worn it everyday for fifty-three years. He'd died the year before and the old woman had refused to give it to her children, saying they didn't have the same honour or loyalty as their father. Once she had heard about Harry, she'd given Lee the ring with a wish for their happiness.

"It's perfect," Harry said, emotion clouding his voice as he pulled Lee to him. "You're perfect." He grasped Lee's hand and dropped the ring into his palm. Holding out his hand, Harry indicated to Lee to put the ring on his finger. As Lee slipped the ring on Harry's ring finger he mimicked Harry's actions and kissed his lover's large blunt fingers, whispering "I love you."

Their drinks and dessert forgotten, as they held onto each other and watched the flickering flames of the fire. Neither one of them had words to express their feelings and holding tightly to each other was the only way to show what they felt. Catching one more glance at the ring, Harry knew it was the perfect representation of his relationship with Lee. The Claddah design meant friendship, love and loyalty and that is what the two of them shared.

The End


End file.
